Changing the Future
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: What if Anakin didn't die on the Death Star? Rather, he was sent back to the Clone Wars to change the outcome of the war all together. How would the galaxy be different if the chosen one had never turned to the dark side? How would Anakin's life benefit? How many innocent lives would be spared if the Empire was never created? How would Luke and Leia's lives be different as well?
1. Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker had just died on the Death Star, looking up at his son Luke Skywalker, after redeeming himself from Darth Vader and rather than becoming one with the cosmic force or a Force ghost like masters Kenobi and Yoda, Anakin's spirit found itself de-aging and being transported back in time.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked.

"Hello Anakin." A voice Anakin hadn't heard since Mortis, said.

"Master Qui-Gon." Anakin said.

"You have done many things over the years. Some of them great, while the others have been done by Darth Vader." Qui-Gon Jinn said.

"What's happening here master? I died trying right all of the wrongs I've done." Anakin said.

"No Anakin. You of all people should know that the Force works in mysterious ways and that through the Force, all things are possible. And it is through the Force that Darth Vader died that night, but you are being sent back in time to the Clone Wars, while retaining of all your current knowledge of the future to stop it from happening. You will fulfill your destiny as the chosen one and bring balance back to the Force." Qui-Gon said.

"You mean, I'll get to see Padme again." Anakin said.

"Yes, and if all goes well, you will not need to keep your marriage a secret much longer." Qui-Gon said.

"Thank you master." Anakin said as he felt himself begin to wake up.

"Do not thank me Anakin. Thank the force." Qui-Gon said as he faded and Anakin woke up.

* * *

After Anakin woke up, he found himself back on a ship Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

 _This is after Mortis._ Anakin thought to himself as he felt his face and was relieved that he wasn't wearing that horrible helmet.

After making contact with Captain Rex, Anakin began contemplating his plans to expose Palpatine as a Sith Lord, since he knew that if he wanted to end this war, than he had to kill the source, however, he needed proof to justify his actions.

And that's when he knew how to do it, though his plan was risky, but it fell right into his area of expertise. Breaking every rule and protocol in the Jedi Order.

* * *

A few months later.

"Something is wrong with Anakin. Ever since we returned from Mortis, his actions are growing more and more reckless than usual." Obi-Wan said to the Jedi council.

"Maybe so, but deny that skywalker's actions have yielded very impressive results you cannot, as the capture and true death of darth maul such. Yeesssssss." Yoda said.

"No one is denying that Skywalker's actions have not greatly escalated the end of the war in the favor of the Republic, but the question is, where is he getting all of this information? Obviously this source is a valuable asset in winning the war." Master Windu said.

"True, but I think everyone on this council knows Skywalker well enough to know that he will not just blindly tell us who his informant is." Master Mundi said.

"Perhaps his padawan could give some insight on her master's informant." Master Plo Koon said.

"Indeed, summon Ahsoka Tano to the council chamber." Obi-Wan said.

* * *

"You summoned me masters?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. Ahsoka, do you know where Anakin has been getting all of his information that has led to some of his reckless, yet effective, operations?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I have no clue. Wherever this is information is coming from, Master Skywalker is keeping it to himself. However, I've noticed something strange going on myself. He actually ordered that the entire 501st clone battalion have their inhibitor chips removed. Why he did that is beyond me but it brings us closer to ending this war, so I just go with it." Ahsoka said.

"Interesting. And where is your master now?" Master Windu asked.

"All I know is master Skywalker is doing something that falls deep into his area of expertise." Ahsoka said.

"So breaking our rules again is he, he is, hmm? Herh herh herh." Yoda said.

"Yes masters." Ahsoka said.

"Thank you Ahsoka, you may leave." Master Plo said.

"As you wish masters." Ahsoka said as she left the chamber.

* * *

Anakin was on the Separatists homeworld of Soreno, inside Dooku's castle and accessing his communication records.

"Here we go." Anakin said as he copied all communications between Dooku and Darth Sidious to a disc drive and intending on viewing the files on his ship.

"And that should do it." Anakin said as he quickly erased all history of him accessing the files and then headed off to his fighter where Artoo was already waiting.

"Alright buddy, let's get out of here before we're busted." Anakin said to his faithful droid, who beeped affirmative.

* * *

"Alight now, let's see what we got." Anakin said as he played the file.

"And the Republic has no idea how deeply embedded you are into their senate?" a hologram of Dooku asked the hooded hologram of Darth Sidious.

"Pause." Anakin said as he pulled out his retrieval device.

"Information retrieval, I need you to ID a hologram." Anakin said, causing the device to beep and create a hologram of chancellor Palpatine under the hood.

"Gotcha. Artoo, send this recording, along with the information retrieval I just made to the Jedi temple on Coruscant. I suspect they'll want time to confirm this data is true before I return to Coruscant." Anakin said.

Artoo beeped affirmative again as he sent the transmission to Coruscant.

* * *

"Master Yoda, Skywalker just sent us a transmission between Count Dooku and his Sith Master." one of the initiates told the grandmaster of the Jedi.

"Play the transmission now. Contain a clue as to who dooku's master is and how to end this war, hopefully it will." Yoda said.

"Yes master Yoda." the initiate said as he began the recording.

* * *

"Palpatine is the Sith Master we've looking for? How is that even possible? Surely we would've sensed it." Obi-Wan said as they finished watching the recording.

"Trick I fear that this is not. Been deceived and have willingly given all of the power in the galaxy to the most dangerous man in the galaxy, we have." Yoda said grimly.

"How do we proceed?" Mace asked.

"Send skywalker to confront palpatine about this, will we when he returns. Doing that, while he is, master windu and, share this information with the senate, will I, to legitimize skywalker's actions." Yoda said.

"Agreed." the council said unanimously.

* * *

"Master Yoda, a word if you please?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course Obi-Wan." Yoda said.

"The council cannot let Anakin bringing this to our attention go unnoticed. I believe that if he succeeds, he will be ready to be made a master and a member of the council." Obi-Wan said.

"With you on this obi-wan I agree, but also agree with you, the rest of the council must. " Yoda said.

"I understand Master." Obi wan said.


	2. Chapter 2

When Anakin returned to Coruscant, he found Obi-Wan waiting for him.

"You have a new assignment. Kill Palpatine." Obi-Wan said.

"With pleasure. I assume the council saw my transmission?" Anakin said.

"Yes, though we'd love to know where you got the information." Obi-Wan said.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Anakin said simply as he kick started his ship and headed for the senate building.

"I knew he'd say that." Obi-Wan said.

* * *

"Chancellor Palpatine, you're under arrest." Anakin said as he entered the man he had in one lifetime called a friend and master, office.

"Might I ask what the charge is Anakin?" Palpatine asked.

"Intentionally setting off the clone war, destroying countless lives and systems and above all, being the Dark Lord of the Sith." Anakin said as he ignited his blade.

"It appears my secret is out." Palpatine said as he turned to face the Jedi.

"Surrender and I promise you a quick and painless death." Anakin said.

"Here's my answer for that." Palpatine said as he ignited his own red lightsaber.

"You Sith always want to do things the hard way." Anakin said as the 2 clashed in battle.

* * *

Padme was surprised to see that Masters Yoda and Windu were the ones who had called this emergency meeting of the Senate and not Chancellor Palpatine.

"Members of the Senate, it is with a heavy heart that the Jedi must report that we have discovered the Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine is a Sith Lord." Master Windu said, causing tons of disruption to course throughout the senate until Master Yoda simply displayed the hologram that Anakin had acquired from Soreno, which cleared all doubt.

"How did the Jedi Order acquire this information?" Senator Bail Organa asked.

"To the jedi order's attention thanks to jedi general anakin skywalker this information came." Yoda answered.

"And as we speak, General Skywalker is confronting Chancellor Palpatine about this matter. He will bring the Chancellor to justice and bring us even closer to ending this war and restoring peace to the Republic." Master Windu said, causing cheering to erupt.

"Members of the Senate, while I agree that this is a cause for celebration, we must hold elections for Palpatine's successor." Padme said.

"I nominate Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo to become Chancellor of the Republic." Bail said, causing an overwhelming amount of cheering to erupt among the senate.

Padme tried to object, but the vice Chancellor said "By an overwhelming majority vote, Padme Amidala is hereby elected as Chancellor of Galactic Republic."

Padme blushed and said "Thank you esteemed members of the senate, I promise to serve my people and all people of the Republic fairly and my primary concern will only be the welfare of the Republic and citizens and not my personal gain."

This caused the cheering to erupt even louder as a holographic image appeared in front of everyone, showing a beaten and bruised Anakin Skywalker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Republic. I am pleased to inform you all that Sheev Palpatine is dead." Anakin said, causing the entire senate to applaud and cheer.

"Done well, Skywalker has." Yoda said.

"Agreed, he'll make a fine Jedi master." Mace said.

* * *

Between Padme's official inauguration as Supreme Chancellor of the Senate and Anakin's master ceremony, the two lovers have not been able to spend any time together. However, after his first meeting as a member of the Jedi Council, Anakin was feeling even more excited about seeing his wife than usual tonight.

"Ani." Padme said as she walked over to her husband and kissed him.

Anakin smiled as he kissed her back.

When the 2 lovers broke apart, Anakin said "I have some big news. We no longer have to keep our marriage a secret."

"How so?" Padme asked.

"I proposed a motion to allow Jedi to marry under the terms that it seems ridiculous that while we Jedi are encouraged to love, we are not allowed to actually do it and that if Jedi were allowed to marry, the offspring of Jedi would also be strong with the Force and allow us an easier time at finding younglings." Anakin said.

"That is good news." Padme said.

"Yes, but I think that it means that we should get remarried and have a proper ceremony. The wedding you always wanted to have." Anakin said to his wife.

"Yes. I like that idea. Almost as much as I love you." Padme said as she returned to kissing her husband.

* * *

9 months later, Anakin and Padme were standing at the altar in front of all of their friends and colleagues from the Jedi Council and Senate respectively, which Obi-Wan standing to Anakin's left and serving as his best man and Senator Mon Mothma standing to Padme's right as her maid of honor.

After the vows had been read, the wedding minister asked, "Do you Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker take Chancellor Padme Amidala to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Anakin said.

"And do you Chancellor Padme Amidala take Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister now asked.

"I do." Padme said.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the Chancellor, I hereby declare you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." the minister said.

"Don't mind if I do." Anakin said as he kissed Padme passionately, really looking forward to their month long honeymoon at the old state house on Naboo.

Padme rolled her eyes as they continued to kiss, though she was also looking forward to their honeymoon.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long overdue honeymoon on Naboo, Anakin and Padme returned to Coruscant to return to their responsibilities.

While Padme was in her office, Anakin was reporting to an urgent meeting of the Jedi Council.

"Skywalker, while your efforts have definitely increased the duration of the Clone Wars, the Separatists are still a threat and now that Chancellor Amidala is officially your wife, that puts her in even more danger than before." Master Windu said.

Anakin nodded and said "I agree with you on that much. Which is why I suggest that at least until the Clone Wars are over, both myself and my padawan Ahsoka Tano, serve as Padme's personal bodyguards, since it will be much harder for someone to attack her with 2 of the Order's best Jedi protecting her."

"I believe that is the wisest course of action, since no one will question why Anakin is spending so much time with Padme, since they are married and Ahsoka is his padawan." Obi-Wan said.

"With this plan, I agree." Yoda said.

"Then it is settled. While the rest of the Jedi shall continue our efforts to end the war, Master Skywalker and Padawan Tano will serve as the Chancellor's personal bodyguards until the threat has ended." Master Mundi said.

"I'm going to go inform Ahsoka of our new assignment." Anakin said, getting up from his seat.

* * *

"So, we're bodyguards to the chancellor now?" Ahsoka asked, slightly put out at being drawn away from the action.

"Yes. With Palpatine dead by my hand, Dooku will be targeting her now more than ever to get even with me, since he knows that Padme is the person I care about more than anyone else. Which is why the council has decided that until the war ends, Padme will be put under the protection of 2 of the Jedi Order's best members." Anakin said.

"I suppose it would be nice to spend some time with Padme now that I know the truth behind your relationship." Ahsoka said.

"And see Lux Bonterri again?" Anakin asked with a smirk.

"Don't even try it master. Yes it will be nice to see Senator Bonterri again, especially since I don't have to hide how I feel about him anymore." Ahsoka said as their speeder arrived.

"Come on, the Senate meeting is about to start and Master Yoda wants us on at the Senate building to protect Padme by the time the meeting ends." Anakin said and Ahsoka nodded.

* * *

After the meeting, Ahsoka left Anakin and Padme to make out or something like that to search for Lux.

"Ahsoka." He called out to her.

"Lux, it's so good to see you again." Ahsoka said as she hugged her old friend.

"You to. But what brings you to the Senate building?" Lux said.

"The Jedi Council has master Skywalker and I protecting Padme until the war ends." Ahsoka said.

"Well, at least that means we can spend some time together. Especially since the Jedi are allowed to have romantic relationships." Lux said with a smile.

Ahsoka didn't even try to hide her blush as she said "I think master Skywalker is more than capable of watching after his wife for one night. Why don't we go out for dinner?"

"I'll pick you up in a few hours?" Lux said.

"It's a date." Ahsoka agreed as she headed back to the chancellor.

* * *

Padme had been going through her predecessor's files, trying to clean up the mess Palpatine had made when she noticed a file named Order 66.

"Anakin, get in here." Padme said to her husband.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"The clones have been compromised." Padme said.

"I've already taken care of that issue within the ranks of the 501st." Anakin said.

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew to do that, but I'm sending out an order to have all other clone units recalled from battle until their inhibitor chips are removed. We will not lose the Jedi." Padme said.

"I'll inform the council." Anakin said as he stepped outside.

* * *

The Jedi Council had moved quickly in removing the inhibitor chips from it''s clone soldiers, destroying any possibility of Order 66 ever occurring and finally guaranteeing Anakin's 'vision' of the future would never happen.

He had done it. He had changed the future and brought the war to a closer end.

"Ani." Padme said walking up to her husband.

"What is it Padme?" Anakin asked.

"The most incredible thing has occurred." Padme said.

"What?" Anakin asked, even though he was fairly certain he knew what his wife's news was.

"I'm pregnant." Padme said happily.

Anakin grinned widely, knowing that he would finally get to see Luke and Leia again, only this time, he had the chance to be a real father to them. He could teach them how to use the force and train them to become Jedi masters.

"That is the best news I've heard since you agreed to marry me the first time." Anakin said as he kissed her.

"I'm glad you think so. Any chance you can tell me if we're having a boy or a girl?" Padme asked, wanting to be able to start thinking up names for her child as soon as possible.

Anakin pretended to have a force vision and then said "We're having twins, a boy and a girl."

"2 kids. Oh boy, and I thought having one Skywalker kid would be hard enough to deal with, but 2 of them, I'm doomed." Padme said as she sank back into the couch.

Anakin chuckled and said "Why don't you talk to Obi-Wan. After all, the man trained and practically raised me. Maybe he can give you some tips on how to survive."

Padme nodded, relieved that she had someone to talk to about this.

* * *

"You're having twins?" Obi-Wan asked and he looked just as frightened as Padme had.

"Yes Master Kenobi." Padme said.

"And I thought one Skywalker was more than enough for the galaxy, but 3 of them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"At least you're not the one raising the twins. Anyway, Anakin recommended I spoke with you about it since you practically raised him." Padme said.

"I'm honestly not sure what to tell you but to keep the children under close watch and hope they inherit your common sense and not Anakin's." Obi-Wan said.

Padme chuckled and said "I'll keep that in mind."


	4. Chapter 4

About 6 months later, Luke Qui-Gon Skywalker and Leia Shmi Skywalker were born with little trouble. Luke had blonde hair and blue eyes like Anakin and Leia had brown hair and brown eyes like Padme. However, while their appearances were different, Anakin could barely look at his children through the force without being blinded, since looking at either twin was like looking at a supernova occurring, since the twins were both strong with the Force like their father, though Luke's force signature was a little brighter than Leia's.

Ahsoka had been named the twins' godmother, which was why it was good Anakin had completed her Jedi training about a month before his kids were born, since now she was a full Jedi knight.

* * *

Over the next 5 years, the Republic continued to recover from the Clone Wars. As Chancellor, Padme gave the members of the Separatist Parliament the choice of returned to the Republic Senate or they could remain members of the Confederacy, so long as they did not spark up a new clone war.

However, the Separatist Parliament disbanded and all of the systems within it rejoined the Republic and were granted amnesty for their actions, since it was clear that they were being manipulated by the Sith.

Padme decided that while she hoped it would never be needed again, she'd keep the grand army of the Republic assembled and using the evidence of Order 66 on the clone inhibitor chips as evidence before the Senate as aiding the Separatists and Sith cause to destroy the Jedi, forced Kamino to drop all debt the Republic was in for the clone army.

As for the Jedi Order, their numbers continued to expand as more and more Jedi knights and masters took advantage of their right to marry and have romantic relationships with. Obi-Wan relocated to Mandalore where he married Duchess Satine and provided her and the people of Mandalore with protection from Death Watch, which even now was still a threat, and eventually they had a son named Qui-Gon Anakin Kenobi, who was strong with the Force like his father.

Ahsoka was currently engaged to be married to Lux Bonterri, and they resided on Coruscant as a part of Lux's duties as a senator.

As for the Skywalkers, Luke and Leia both grew stronger with force everyday and both Anakin and Padme knew that soon it would be time to take them to the temple to begin their training. However, until that time came, Anakin had elected to stay at the temple on Coruscant like Master Yoda, in order to be able to spend as much time with his kids as he could.

* * *

"Master skywalker, aware that your children are approaching the age where they must be brought to the temple for training, you are, correct, hmm?" Yoda asked.

"I am, though Padme still won't accept it. Luke actually wants to begin his training now, but Padme won't allow it." Anakin said with a chuckle.

"Your wife understands how powerful your children are, especially your son. They must be brought to the temple to be trained. The risk is too great to leave their potential untrained." Master Windu said.

"I know and I've been trying to explain that to Padme, but she's not ready to let go of her children. She thinks we're going to stick them out on the front lines immediately." Anakin said.

"You must convince her Anakin. Luke and Leia are the most powerful force-sensitive children in the galaxy. If left untrained, they will be vulnerable to the dark side." Obi-Wan's hologram said.

"I understand that. I'll keep working on breaking her down. She knows that we're going to keep the kids on Coruscant until they need to go through the gathering, but she just won't accept it until it happens." Anakin said.

"Keep trying, you must." Yoda said.

"I will master." Anakin said.

"Adjourned, this meeting is." Yoda said.

* * *

While it had taken some major negotiations including that Padme is allowed to visit her children whenever she wants, she allowed Anakin to take Luke and Leia to the temple to begin their training.

"Finally, Jedi training." Luke said as he looked up at his father with a grin.

Anakin chuckled at his son, though he frowned when Leia kept trying to climb up his arm.

"Daddy, do I have to go? Can't I wait?" Leia practically begged her father and giving him her strongest weapon, the pouty brown eyes.

"Sorry princess, but you have to go. And don't worry, mommy will be able to see you soon and you can see me whenever you want." Anakin said as he walked his children into the training room where Master Yoda was currently waiting.

"To the jedi order welcome young skywalkers." Yoda said to Luke and Leia.

"When do we start Master Yoda?" Luke asked eagerly.

"Quite anxious to begin his training master skywalker, your son is. Herh herh herh." Yoda said to Anakin with a chuckle.

"All Luke wants to do is follow in my footsteps and become a Jedi master." Anakin said.

"Good to hear, this is." Yoda said.

Leia looked fearful at the old jedi master staring at her intensely.

"Nervous, I sense your daughter is. Is she as eager to become a jedi as your son is not, hmm?" Yoda asked.

"Leia wants to become a Jedi as well, she's just not used to being away from her mother for such a long time. She likes to be at home. But I'm sure that once she adjusts to her new surroundings she'll be fine. Also, I think you staring so hard at her is freaking her out." Anakin said.

Yoda realized this as well and said "Sorry to have unsettled and started you, I am."

Leia calmed down slightly and just nodded.

"I'll show them to their rooms and then give them a tour of the temple before their first lesson." Anakin said.

Yoda nodded as the 3 Skywalkers exited the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke had quickly made friends among the other younglings, including another human from the Outer Rim world of Lothal named Ezra Bridger, who had been brought to the temple by Jedi Knight Caleb Dume.

Luke also excelled in all of the training exercises and held the high score on the flight simulator.

Leia on the other hand, was more reserved than her brother and preferred the political aspects of being a Jedi, rather than combat and the force. To this end, her quarters had almost become like a second library, since she preferred theory as opposed to the actual training.

* * *

"Their strong suits, while each of your children have, both lacking where the other is strong, they are." Yoda said to Anakin after a council meeting.

"I've noticed it as well. What do you recommend?" Anakin asked his old friend.

"Too much like you to show much interest in politics, while your son is, the one who troubles me, your daughter is." Yoda said.

"How so?" Anakin asked.

"Too reliant on books and studying while a jedi must rely on no one but themselves, she is. If she shows no improvement before the final training exercise, have no choice but to expel her from the order I will." Yoda said.

"I will speak with Leia about this. I know how much becoming a Jedi means to her. Maybe this will be her wake up call." Anakin said.

Yoda nodded.

* * *

Leia was studying in her room when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Leia said.

"Leia." Anakin said to his daughter.

"What's up daddy?" Leia said.

"Leia, master Yoda says you've been too reliant on your studies than your instincts and the force. Why is that?" Anakin asked.

"Because the Force doesn't work for me like it does for you and Luke. I don't belong here." Leia said.

Now Anakin understood what Leia's problem was. She was limiting her force potential with what she thought was possible, when in reality, with the force, there was nothing that was impossible.

"Leia, the force will work for you. You've just been fighting it, limiting what it can do. If you want the Force to work properly, you must open your mind to any possibility. Not just what you think is possible, but really is possible." Anakin said to his daughter.

Leia took a deep breath and nodded.

"Why don't we try something?" Anakin said, placing his lightsaber on the table.

"What?" Leia asked.

"Levitate it." Anakin said.

"I can't." Leia said.

"You mean you won't. There's a difference. Just focus. Close your eyes and concentrate." Anakin said.

Leia nodded as she held her hand and focused on levitating her father's lightsaber.

"It's not working." Leia said.

"Open yourself up to the Force. Allow it to penetrate you, don't try to hide yourself from it. Let it in. Become one with the Force." Anakin said.

Leia nodded and finally lowered her guard and let the Force come surging into her body and mind. The result that followed was Leia passing out from the power while simultaneously levitating everything in her room.

Anakin smiled, knowing that now that Leia had finally opened herself to the Force, her training would progress much faster and she would no longer need to be dependant on anything but her own instincts and the Force.

* * *

Sure enough, Leia completed the final training exercise in a time that was second only to her brother Luke, who was still the top student.

"Way to go Leia. You've really improved." Luke said, hugging his sister.

"Thanks Luke, though I haven't improved enough to beat you." Leia said with a grin.

Luke chuckled and said "Maybe so, but you're getting close."

Leia nodded and said "Who knows, soon we'll be building our lightsabers and getting our own masters."

"I think that day is still years away. At least the getting our own masters part anyway." Luke said to his sister.

"Maybe so, but to be honest, I'm more into politics than I am violence. Once training is complete, I think I might try to become a senator." Leia said.

"Good luck with that." Luke said as they headed back towards their quarters for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Anakin was surprised when he saw Obi-Wan get off a shuttle with Qui-Gon in tow.

"Obi-Wan, it's good to see you again, though it is a little surprising. Aren't you worried about leaving your wife vulnerable to Death Watch?" Anakin asked.

"Actually, Satine is here as well for a senate meeting. That is why I thought now would be the best time to do this. The council believes that Qui-Gon is old enough to begin his Jedi training." Obi-Wan said.

"You should at least say hi to Luke and Leia while you're here. They haven't seen Uncle Obi-Wan in years." Anakin said.

"Do you really think I wouldn't visit them. Satine and I plan on having dinner with you and Padme before we leave." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded and said "I look forward to it."

Obi-Wan nodded as he guided Qui-Gon inside the temple.

* * *

When Obi-Wan entered the training room, he saw Luke sparring with another youngling with training lightsabers.

"Luke." Obi-Wan said, getting the youngling's attention.

"Master Kenobi." Luke said as he quickly disarmed Ezra and ran over to the Jedi master.

"It is good to see you again. Where is your sister?" Obi-Wan asked

"The library." Luke said.

"I'll be sure to visit her before I leave. But anyway, you remember Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked, referring to his own son.

"Of course. Is he beginning his training?" Luke asked.

"Yes and I was wondering if you could help him adjust to life as a Jedi." Obi-Wan said.

"Of course. Qui-Gon, come on over and meet my best friend Ezra." Luke said as he led the young Kenobi away.

"That was probably a mistake." Obi-Wan said as he went off to the council chamber to speak with Master Yoda.


End file.
